Talk:Kro'Jaru
I rate this Mauthausen-Gusen out of 10. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me? As someone of Jewish descent, I find your comment very offensive. OrangeTharsis (talk) 19:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) he is a god but does not abuse his powers? I think you might want to make this a bit more interesting it's like watching a badly made Discovery documentary Person67 (talk) 20:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) No. His only "power" is that he watches. He isn't the most interesting character, but he is going to be an integral part of a series of articles/stories I'm working on. OrangeTharsis (talk) 20:41, August 27, 2015 (UTC) how could he be integral if he just watches? Person67 (talk) 20:44, August 27, 2015 (UTC) He's seen some shit. OrangeTharsis (talk) 20:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) A pre-existence cosmic being? I'm all for making godlike entities, but this kinda thing bugs me. I hate when people alter the cosmology by making stuff that's older/stronger than the ancient powerful forces established by the setting. Just saying. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:07, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Additionally I really hope this article isn't going to describe all the shit that happened in 40k. That description of the Emperor's birth was completely unnecessary. I don't need a historical recitation of the setting as seen by this guy. Also I think you abused the use of bold lettering. All those bold terms are a bit of an eyesore. I would suggest reverting them to normal text. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:13, August 27, 2015 (UTC) He by no means rivals any of the existing canon gods/c'tan/whatever. Maybe cosmic being isn't the best way to describe him, but it's the closest I could think of. Kro'Jaru's singular role is to observe the events of the universe as they happen. That's it. Think of him as a living history book. As I said before, he won't be an interesting character in his own right. He will fit into a larger story I'm still mapping out. I only made this first because I knew exactly how I wanted to write it and how it would fit into everything else. As for the use of bold lettering, I can remove that. It was an homage to 70s/80s Marvel comics that would have a lot of names printed in bold. OrangeTharsis (talk) 22:31, August 27, 2015 (UTC) That's understandable, but that style doesn't mesh well with wiki articles. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:36, August 28, 2015 (UTC) OrangeTharsis. Let me make myself clear. Do not copy canon content from other sites and paste it here like it would be genuine part of your article. It is not. If you wish to refer to canon events et cetera, please write it yourself and in a way that it is part of your article in question and not just an independent paragraph. I'll delete this in a week, if it is not rewritten. --Remos talk 16:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) RemosPendragon. Let me make myself clear. Do not claim my article is "basically going against your canon policy's god part". It is not. I have stated in abundance that Kro'Jaru is not a god, and cannot possibly rival any godlike force in 40k. I'll be very cross in a week, if I do not receive an apology. OrangeTharsis (talk) 12:42, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Looks like someone is looking for a suspension from the wikia. --Imposter101 (talk) 13:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC) This community is so hostile and has done nothing but criticise me. Even now I have 3 paragraphs worth of content but you disrespect me. OrangeTharsis (talk) 13:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC) People are generally hostile to those who enter their communities and act in a notably pretentious fashion while becoming outwardly aggressive and bitter towards others after being told to follow the rules. If this is so difficult for you, I'd advocate leaving or changing your attitude. --Imposter101 (talk) 13:36, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh? The first thing you even said to me insulted my article while also directly mocking my heritage. I've been on the back foot this whole time and you act like I came here picking a fight. OrangeTharsis (talk) 14:11, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol this article is such a meme — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Apostrophes for a super-alien alien name: check; radically alters canon: check; alters canon in such a way that it cannot really be declared non-canon-friendly: check; only allegiance is himself: check; knows as much as the author knows about the 40k universe: check; article boldly wears influence on sleeves: check;. You've basically written a cross-section of so many of the fanon's character pages past and present. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I will not, for I see no reason to apologise my comment. Here is a reference for our canon policy about gods, as I figure you did not read it in the first place "None of these heroic figures may reach the power of any of the Primarchs in any way. '''Or be otherwise' all-powerful, all-knowing super-entities.". I think it is contradicting with our canon policy for that and will deem this article as NCF until it is re-written. What came to the copy-pasting from 40k Wikia... I think you understand well enough why I wasn't exactly thrilled about you doing it. --Remos talk 15:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC) After review, I give this a rating of a hundred children's skeletons (killed by sharpened bamboo sticks due to ammo rationing) piled in a shallow grave out of 10. --Imposter101 (talk) 15:29, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I felt that your score wasn't visual enough. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(''Talk)]] 15:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Why is this community so intent on insulting me instead of helping fix the problem? OrangeTharsis (talk) 20:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) you do realize we have told you how to fix your article. he cannot be all- seeing change your article so he is not all- seeing. Person67 (talk) 21:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) He is not an "''all-knowing super-entitity". '' Kro'Jaru watches, but he cannot watch everything at once. At no point do I assert that he is omniscient. Prophet Lyu believes Kro'Jaru to be all-knowing, but that's it. OrangeTharsis (talk) 23:46, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Yet we're making suggestions in an attempt to help you. What, you expect help to be tiny little nitpicks wrapped in a thick, sugary layer of reassurance and praise? This isn't even blatant insults, it's typical tongue in cheek, jovial behaviour. It's almost like we're real people. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:04, August 31, 2015 (UTC) My mistake, I didn't realize comparing my article to a concentration camp and a pile of dead children was supposed to be anything other than a blatant insult. 'OrangeTharsis (talk) 01:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Everyone calm down. Orange you're being oversenstive. Imp your comments are designed to provoke and you know it. They aren't constructive, and I expected better since you're an Admin now. Anyway Orange we are giving you some valid criticism, but you're takling it personally. You're also not helping your case by trying to claim the victim. This community has seen a lot of writers come and go because they took criticism too hard and alienated the community, and that's where you are headed right now. Take a moment, take a breath and realize that getting angry and defensive is not helpful in this situation. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:20, August 31, 2015 (UTC) My bad, I wasn't trying to be so defensive. I was honestly shocked that the first time this wikia's admins (specifically Imposter and Necrus) contacted me, they mocked/insulted me. It set a bit of a sour mood to the whole ordeal. OrangeTharsis (talk) 01:48, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Please stop playing the victim card. Like I haven't even been trying to insult you. I've been making casual jokes about the article. Have a laugh, it's all intended in good jest. If you're somebody like myself who's been on the wiki for a good 6 years, you'll understand that eventually everything starts looking the same, so of course i'd be inclined to laugh off everything to keep the fun in what is otherwise menial administrative work. Imposter's a little tougher of a subject to tackle though. His bluntness is something indeed. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(''Talk)]] 01:56, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Guys, chill. This negativity is really thick. '''KhalaelMy Talk 01:59, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If you ask me this is a classic case of bad communication causing things to go from non-constructive to counter-productive. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:05, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Saying that I found your behaviour shocking isn't "playing the victim card". I'm willing to end this petty squabble and move on, but I will maintain that Imposter's comments were inappropriate for someone of administrative status. OrangeTharsis (talk) 02:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) No, you were certainly playing the victim card. Two of us have called it out already. We'll respect your opinion within reason so long as you respect ours within reason. That said, yes, we should just chill. It's just a wiki after all. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm tired of you trying turn my reaction to the problem into the problem. I've already said I'm willing to move on, so stop nitpicking at the most unimportant aspect of any of this. OrangeTharsis (talk) 05:46, August 31, 2015 (UTC) As a response to my previous comment: It sure does seem like all-knowing super-entity so pardon me. I think that you could either try to work with the article fast enough or try to lighten your ideas about the character up a bit on this talk page. Maybe giving an insight to the character so it could be previewed at the moment, about its canonicity, that is. --Remos talk 06:49, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I found my comments to be pretty funny, but okay. Also, I'm pretty "all seeing super being" is basically another term for omnipresent beings, so yeah just avoid those in general because they also would probably break the rules (and by probably they do). --Imposter101 (talk) 07:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You were the one who said "I'm willing to end this petty squabble and move on". I happily abided. Only now you're drawing it out and seeing things that aren't there. Just chill out. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:40, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Nothing has changed from my initial concept, but I defined his limits to reflect what I've already said on the talk page. OrangeTharsis (talk) 07:42, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Witnesses isolated events... yet still witnessed all these key ones — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:43, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Yep, but I've made it pretty clear that he isn't a god or godlike. As I mentioned before, Kro'Jaru is only a supporting element to a larger story I'm working toward. OrangeTharsis (talk) 07:56, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Cool. Anyway. It's a pretty slim chance he'd have witnessed all of that. Like, it is possible for him to make deductions about things to fill in gaps, no? Just makes it a little more believable, and supports the idea of him not being omnipresent. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:05, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Mind you you removed him witnessing the birth of the Emperor, and have left mainly large, galaxy-shaking events that'd be hard to miss. That's good enough i'd say. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:07, August 31, 2015 (UTC) He probably didn't see the entirety of each event, but that's honestly irrelevent for the story I want to tell. All that really matters is what people think he can do, when in reality he's comparitively useless. OrangeTharsis (talk) 08:08, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sounds well workable. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I just hope this isn't an exposition character. You know, a character whose sole purpose is to act as a repository of knowledge so that other characters can become informed on things they wouldn't oitherwise be able to know about? It's not against the rules or anything, but I find those kind of things to be in poor taste. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ^ — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 23:46, August 31, 2015 (UTC) OrangeTharsis (talk) 23:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Did I fix the problems on this page yet? I don't want to keep working on it until they're fixed, and the tags are still on it. OrangeTharsis (talk) 04:34, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I like how his language is "none". But anyway. Usually, at least I do, the stub/QI/NCF template is removed when the time expires... or then the article is deleted if nothing is done to it. It is just so much easier than to go through all tagged articles every day just in case someone would've edited something. But yes sure, I'll take it down. --Remos talk 06:17, September 10, 2015 (UTC)